oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel
Appearance The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel is a star-shaped fruit that looks like it is made of gold. it is around eight inches from tip to tip, making roughly the same size as most devil fruits. The inside of the fruit is a yellow mush that smells sickly sweet. The skin itself is soft and tender. According to Phim D. Sera, it tasted like a rotten banana when she ate it. Strengths and Weaknesses The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel is categorized among the rarest of fruits, a Mythical Zoan. As such the powers it bestows upon the user are equally as great. It grants the user the powers of the Angels above, turning them into an Angelic Human. While granting a transformation into the creature in question like most Zoans, Mythical Zoans are special in the regards that they also grant the user a supernatural ability in addition to the transformation. In the case of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel the ability that is granted by the fruit is the ability to generate and manipulate holy energy. While the current user, Phim D. Sera, has never shown her full transformation she has utilized the partial transformation extensively. The partial transformation grants the wings of an angel as well as a halo. These wings can not only be used to fly but are dextrous and strong enough to be used as additional limbs. A user can even walk on them if need be, using them as the limbs of a spider or something similar. These wings can also be hardened, and have shown the ability to launch hardened feathers with enough force to act like bullets. Unlike most zoan transformations, the amount that the physical abilities of the user increases is dependant upon the number of wings currently manifested at the time. The more wings manifested, the higher the user has become in the hierarchy of the Angels and the more power they can utilize. Sera is currently shown to be able to manifest up to five of the wings currently, granting her five times her base physical ability. The Holy Energy that this fruit can generate is used for a number of purposes. This can range from generating constructs of holy light or flame, or utilizing the base properties of this energy to purify all that it comes into touch with. The constructs are shown to be heavily durable, able to survive numerous explosions and blows without cracking. The flame, on the other hand, is more immaterial and is shown to be extinguishable by removing the oxygen from the flames. Neither of these abilities seems to harm the user, as Sera has clad herself in her flames several times with no ill effects. The fruit seems to only suffer from the standard devil fruit weaknesses. History Trivia *This fruit initially had multiple Zoan transformations based upon how many wings that were manifested, but this idea was scrapped later on. *The current user of this fruit, Sera refers to this fruit primarily as the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi due to personal preference. Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits